


"If You Die, I'm Going to Kill You"

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Kravitz gets poisoned on a reaper mission. Taako helps him heal and come back to earth.Or,I do a big hit on Kravitz.





	"If You Die, I'm Going to Kill You"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is from a sentence prompt list from Tumblr. The sentence was "if you die, I'm gonna kill" you and I'm really happy with how this turned out. I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment, feedback keeps me alive.

Kravitz bolted upright in bed, inhaling deeply. His eyes were wide, his pupils were dilated, and his hands were shaking.

“Krav, honey? What’s wrong?” Taako asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

“It’s the Raven Queen. She’s summoning us for a mission. It’s…it’s urgent. Taako, I’m sorry, I have to—” Kravitz trembled, hopping out of bed and snapping his fingers. His fancy dark suit materialized on him, along with his feathered robe.

“Go on, save the world some more and reorder life and death. I’ll be here when you get back,” said Taako, standing and straightening Kravitz’s cravat.

“It shouldn’t take more than a day, two at the most. I…I love you,” Kravitz said, pulling Taako in a crushing hug before making a tear with his scythe and going inside. When the rift closed, their bedroom was eerily quiet.

“I love you too,” Taako whispered in the dark.

Taako was a worrier. He didn’t like to show it, or make people think that he did, but he worried. He worried whenever Angus would go off to school, or even when Magnus would climb a ladder to fix something. He especially worried when Kravitz, Lup, and Barry would go on missions. Taako knew he didn’t really have a reason to; they were pros at this, especially Kravitz. He can reap with his eyes closed. But the thought of him being in danger, the thought of him getting hurt, made Taako’s blood run cold and heart beat a mile a minute. His worry cropped up the moment Kravitz prepared to leave tonight; his skin was pale and his voice shook, as if he was nervous or scared. If Taako wasn’t nervous before, he certainly was now.

He worked himself to the bone in these moments. To distract himself from his restless nerves and quiet the voices telling him terrible things in his head, he launched into work. It didn’t matter what. He would cook, clean, write a book, schedule meetings, _anything_ to keep his anxiety from catching up to him and rendering him frozen.

Things seemed to get worse from there. Usually, if a mission took longer than a day, Kravitz would call him on his stone of farspeech, just to confirm that he was alright and give him an ETA…as accurate as the warped time would allow. If Kravitz was unable to, Lup would, and, if all else failed, Barry would call. It’s been two days, going on three.

Nothing.

Three days turned into four. Into five. Six. Seven.

“I know you’re not alright, sir,” Angus said one day while he was over one afternoon for a magic lesson. A very impromptu, sudden, Angus-get-over-here-I-need-to-do-something-of-course-I’m-not-anxious-shut-up magic lesson.

“What do you mean, pumpkin? I’m cool as a cucumber,” Taako said while pouring Angus some tea. His hands were shaking, and the tea poured over the cup.

“It’s okay to be worried about Mr. Kravitz. But he’s going to be alright, he’s an expert at this. His chances of success are 89%!” Angus chirped while he slurped the spilled tea on the cup.

It was as if the universe was listening to just the right moment, as if the universe could pick up the second Taako’s stress started to alleviate, that he heard a rift tear upstairs. He heard loud thumping and groans and frantic words from Barry and Lup. His ears picked up, “stay with us. Stay with us boss.”

“Sir?” Angus asked, voice small and laced with worry.

“Stay here,” Taako said, trying to keep his voice steady. He bounded up the stairs and made a B-line for the bedroom. He had to grip the doorframe to keep himself from fainting at what he saw.

Lup and Barry were huddled by the bed, holding down a convulsing figure. From his angle he could only see legs, but he instantly recognized the pants; Kravitz put those on. He got closer, and almost vomited at the sight of Kravitz shaking uncontrollably, eyes rolled in the back of his head, whimpering and groaning and yelping.

“What happened.”

Lup whipped around, eyes wide and filled with tears. “Oh, Taako, I’m so sorry we didn’t mean for--”

“What. Happened.”

Lup grabbed his arm and led him out of the room while Barry fished out his stone and called Merle.

“We were…we were going after necromancers who were trying to resurrect a water god. It took us five days to track them cause they got wind of our plan and kept moving. They had this…they had a poison that they poured all over the sea, it caused mind control and hallucinations they were…they were planning to control the monster. The necromancers were going to blast us with the poison too but Kravitz…” Lup let out a broken sob, “Kravitz dove in front of Barry and I and he got the worst of it. We got rid of the necromancers and it seemed like everything was okay but then K-Kravitz fell to the ground and just…just started shaking and making terrible noises and Taako I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry…” Lup wept, gripping Taako’s shirt.

Lup wept harder when she and Taako heard a blood curdling scream rip from the bedroom. They hurried in and found Kravitz being held down by Barry and a chanting Merle. Kravitz’s eyes were wide and dark now, eyes shifting every which way.

Taako felt bile rise in his throat, and darted through the hall and down the stairs, heart pounding in his ears. He staggered in his kitchen and had a harsh grip on the sink, trying desperately to control his breathing.

Kravitz was hurt. He was hurt and wasn’t there to help him. He was hurt, and he wasn’t there to help him and now he has to watch him suffer for lord knows how long. Taako felt useless, useless and scared and fucking stupid for not asking if something was wrong way earlier. He cracked out a sob while he thought about every opportunity he had to call first, to check in, to do _something_ other than wait.

He felt a small, warm hand slip into his. He looked down and saw Angus. His big, brown eyes brimmed with tears.

“My probability was wrong. I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

Taako sunk to his knees, level with Angus. He pulled the boy into an embrace.

“It’s not your fault, hon.”

“He’ll…he’ll be okay, right?”

Taako whimpered and let himself weep into Angus’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I don’t know, Angus…” he sobbed.

The sun dipped over the horizon by the time Taako worked up the courage to go back up the stairs. The screams died down a few hours ago, but the air in the house was stale and still. Lup and Barry were sitting on the floor outside of the bedroom, head hung in their hands, looking exhausted. Taako reached down and gave their hands a squeeze. Merle stepped out, dabbing his forehead of sweat.

“He’ll be fine, considering. I got rid of almost all the poison, it seemed as though it doesn’t do any physical damage but causes those affected by it to hallucinate and have spells for a day, maybe more. The only thing he can do is ride it out, that’s all we can do,” he sighed.

“Thanks, Merle. As always,” Taako said. He watched silently as Barry opened a rift back to the beach to take him home.

“Do you want me to stay?” asked Lup.

“Nah, go home and rest. You’ve been through enough today, too. I’ll be fine here.”

Lup nodded, “okay. But if you need anything, anything at all you tell me.”

“I will, Lulu.”

After Lup left, the house was even quieter and somber. Taako took a deep, steadying breath before walking into the bedroom, whimpering at the sight before him.

Kravitz looked so…still. His umber skin had a pale sheen, and beads of sweat on his forehead. Taako reached out to touch his hand, and nearly recoiled at how cold and clammy it was, like the first day they met. After being together for two years, Kravitz’s skin grew warmer, and, if he really paid attention, Taako could feel the faintest thump in his chest on some days. But now…

His eyes were closed, and they would twitch every few seconds. His brows knitted together in anguish, and painful groans drew out his lips.

“Krav…Kravitz…you probably can’t hear me but…but I need you to know that you’re okay. You’re home, and safe now. You’re in bed with the sheets that you like so much, and you’re resting on the pillow you love to hog. You’re going to be okay, baby. I…I promise. If…I know you can’t but, if you die, I’m gonna kill you,” he whispered thickly, taking Kravitz’s hand.

Taako swore he felt the lightest, barely there, squeeze.

It was like that for three more days; Taako sat at Kravitz’s bedside and held his hand, running his other hand along his forehead if it seemed like his hallucinations were especially painful. It was at the end of that day, when Kravitz cracked his eyes open, adjusting to the light, that he was _finally_ free from that poison.

“…ko,” Kravitz cracked voice broken and rough.

Taako’s ears perked up instantly, and he shot up in his chair. He saw Kravitz, bleary eyed and confused and _alive_.

“Kravitz,” he whispered, an almost overwhelming sense of relief wash over him.

“What…what happ--” he winced, his voice too scratchy and unused.

Taako hopped up from the chair and bounded to the bathroom, returning with a glass of water.

“Little sips,” he murmured, lifting the glass to Kravitz’s lips.

“You’re back home, Lup and Barry brought you here. They killed that monster you were hunting, but you...you were poisoned. You were out for three days,” Taako explained, trying to keep his voice steady while he spoke.

“S—sorry…” Kravitz croaked.

“For what?”

“Making you cry.”

Taako touched his face—it was wet. When did he start crying?

“I’m not crying, you shut up,” he said, furiously wiping at his tears.

The next several days saw Taako helping Kravitz adjust and heal. He called Ren and cancelled all meetings for his school indefinitely until Kravitz was better, making sure to be there for him with anything he needed. Angus was a big help too, keeping Kravitz company by reading him chapters of Caleb Cleveland while Taako was cooking. As the days progressed, Kravitz slept more through the night, waking up in tears and whimpering less and less. He was going to be okay.

Two weeks later, Taako and Kravitz were lying in bed, warm and relaxed from their shower, tangled together in their comfiest pajamas. Taako held Kravitz, holding him close to his chest while Kravitz played with the hair that fell out of Taako’s messy bun. They were content, and safe, and together.

“Can I…can I tell you? What I saw when I was…you know?” Kravitz asked suddenly.

Taako gripped Kravitz tighter, as if to remind himself that he was still here. “Of course.”

“The poison the necromancers used was supposed to show people’s worst memories, so they would have and easier time swaying the victim to their side. I relived the night I died, over and over again.”

“Gods, Kravitz…”

“I don’t think I ever told you what happened, that night. I was drowned by some lunatics for a so-called ritual sacrifice. The water was so cold and dark, and it took so _long._ I just wanted it to be over. It felt like a century before I was placed in front of the Raven Queen.” Kravitz’s voice broke at the end.

“Is that why you were so shaken when you got this mission?”

“…yeah. All I could think about was night, and how it felt to…”  Kravitz sniffled.

“Kravitz…” Taako murmured.

“I was…I was so scared. I didn’t…I didn’t know if I was going to see you again or…” Kravitz let out a whimper and buried his head in Taako’s shoulder, weeping. He wept weeks’ worth of tears and pain and fear, and Taako held him through it all.

“Let it out, Krav, I’m right here. I can’t imagine how scary that must have been, but you’re here now, okay? I’ve got you, we all do,” Taako whispered, holding him tighter and rocking him back and forth, blinking back tears.

“I was terrified,” Kravitz sobbed.

“I know…I know,” Taako murmured, voice thick.

“I wasn’t strong enough to…to stop it and I didn’t know how badly it would affect me…”

“You don’t have to be strong all the time, you don’t have to be strong with me. Let me be strong for you for once,” Taako said, running his fingers through his hair.

Kravitz stopped crying after ten minutes, wiping his now puffy eyes.  Taako gently took his hand and led him downstairs to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

“Do you want anything else?” asked Taako while he gathered the cups and turned on the stove.

“Just you,” said Kravitz, meekly holding out his arms. Taako didn’t hesitate to walk into them.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“Of course, Kravitz. I…I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kravitz would be okay. Maybe not right now but…soon.


End file.
